The crossover step in ice skating is perhaps the most difficult maneuver to learn and may well be the most exhausting step to learn as well. The crossover step is used in turning and essentially involves the skater taking the outside foot, stepping over the inside foot, taking the original inside foot and repositioning it on the inside. Through repeating the step, the skater turns, while in motion. Generally, the cross-over step involves leaning into the turn. Many exercise devices have been developed, including those for ice skating. A review of the prior art in the field shows a great need for improved technology for practicing the most difficult technique in ice skating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,015 (Meyers) discloses a training aid for learning the cross-over step. Generally, the device is positioned on a skating surface at a fixed point. The skater grasps a bar that is pivotally mounted to a center post and skates in a circle. This invention does not simulate the leaning, gravitational forces and needs to be mounted to a skating surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,282 (Maclean) discloses an exercise device that sort of mimics the steps a skater may use to skate in a straight line. This reference teaches a surface on which a sliding motion may be encountered similar to skating. This reference does not teach the cross-over step or simulation of the forces encountered in executing the cross-over step.
What is needed is a device that teaches the cross-over step. Desirably, the device should simulate the forces encountered during actual execution of the cross-over step on a skating rink, the speed should be adjustable and the device should be easy to store and to set up for use.